


Cookies

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He wasn't going to do it.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Cozy_Coffee prompted: Any, any, warm cookies on a cold day.

Stiles wiped his forehead and fanned himself. Yes, it was getting colder outside, but the kitchen was still the hottest place to be in.

The pack had requested cookies. He could (and would) have said no, had Derek (Derek, fucking, Hale) not given him puppy dogs eyes and ask for some chocolate chip cookies.

Thus, here he is baking chocolate chip, sugar, and gingerbread cookies. All in the hoped of seeing Derek smile. What can he say? He is a sucker for his Alpha's smile. Those cute little bunny teeth made him weak in the knees.

Who knows, maybe one of these days Stiles would have enough courage to tell the werewolf how he feels. Maybe these warm cookies would translate the feelings he holds to the Alpha.

There was nothing to warm a man's heart like warm cookies on a cold day.

Later that night, the Alpha showed him that there was a better way to warm the heart (and body) than warm cookies.

~Fin~


End file.
